


Sopor

by DreamyRequiem



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/DreamyRequiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Leia, are you sure this is okay?”</p>
<p>Short Drabble Request from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sopor

“Leia, are you sure this is okay?”

Jude fretted nervously at the edge of Leia’s bed. The little boy had often been told by his father that only people who were married slept in the same bed. His mother had said that close friends did it sometimes too, but his dad…

Leia patted bother her hands on her bed with a grin. “Come on, Jude! Mom an` Dad won’t mind.”

He gulped at the thought of Master Sonia before pulling himself onto the bed next to her. She grinned before laying down. The covers were already pulled up around them both, he noticed. Leia was fast…

The boy curled up slightly against her side as he went a light shade of pink. It was a lot warmer than his bed was, but that might be because Leia was there. As he slowly drifted to sleep, he felt Leia wrap her arms around him…

* * *

Jude flicked through the pages of his book as he felt someone flop down on the bed next to him. He already knew who it was so he didn’t stop–not until she huffed at him. Shaking his head he closed his book and looked down at her.

“Yes, Leia?”

She grinned. “Wanna sleep together, like old times?”

He went pink. “W-what? Leia, we can’t do that….”

“Why not?” Leia asked with a raised eyebrow though she seemed pink too…he was just imagining that right?

Jude sighed. “Because we’re not kids anymore and it’s not…proper….”

She grumbled before getting up. “Ah fine, you party pooper. I’m going back to my room then!” And off she went…He offended her again, hadn’t he?

* * *

The researcher twitched as he felt someone’s head rest against his shoulder. Opening one eye he peered down at–Leia? He blinked a couple of times before he tried to shift to grab a blanket. His attempt failed as Leia started to slide off his shoulder.

After quickly readjusting her he sighed. Well it seemed he wouldn’t be moving any time soon.

His eyes refocused on his book and he went back to reading. The words and sentences eventually started to blend together in his head and his head started to tip to the side…

He could just rest his eyes….for a little bit…right…?  



End file.
